Discovering a Treat
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: Alice and Tarrant spend a day at the lake. But what happens when Alice tries a new treat that deeply affect Tarrant? Written for AiW Writing Challenges Forum. A/T. M for sexual content.


**Prompt: Summer Fun**

**Summary: Alice and Tarrant are enjoying a hot summer day at the lake. But what happens we Alice tries a new treat?**

* * *

><p>The day was extremely hot and Tarrant had brought Alice down to the lake by Marmoreal. She had been itching to take a swim in one of Underland's bodies of water but travelling to the sea just the pair was far too long and dangerous. It was nearly his day of rest and he wanted to fulfill Alice's desires. So he convinced her that a nice swim in the lake would have to do. His suggestion was met with no complaint. They had planned the outing on his day of rest, packing a basket of tea sandwiches and cake. Mirana had intercepted the couple (after hearing about their plan from the eager Alice) and handed them a specially designed basket. 'Meant to keep things that are meant to be cool, cold.' She said with a smile and a wink. Alice looked at the basket with joy, thanking the queen. She then took it in her hands leaving Tarrant to carry the other.<p>

Alice wore her best deep blue swimming costume. The neckline was squared modestly, hitting just below her collarbone. The sleeves were built to expand out then tapered in around her thin, pale arms. The skirt met to her mid thigh and matching short trousers peered out from beneath. A blue belt hugged her around her high waist, gently accentuating her woman curves. She had a parasol in her free hand so as not to allow her fair skin to be kissed by the sun. She could have been a painting come to life she was so extravagantly beautiful. He couldn't help but stare at her as they took a small carriage and one of Mirana's fine geldings down to the lake with them.

As soon as they arrived Alice looked immediately to the water that lapped at the beach's salmon sand. She giggled with glee as she rushed up to the gentle waves, letting it tickle her toes.

"Tarrant, the water is so cold." She responded with a laugh. The milliner went to laying out a blanket then placing the two baskets on it for their later lunch. Then, after kicking off his shoes, he too ran down to the shore to join the beautiful Alice. He dipped his large toe into the cerulean liquid, shivering at the touch of it.

"I suppose it is rather cold," He said with a frown upon his red lips. Alice shuddered as she tried to place her foot in again.

"It's most likely because we are so very hot. I am sure that once we get into it we'll shall feel so much better." She tried with failure yet again to place her arched foot into the depths.

"You appear as though you need a little help, Alice." He laughed, grabbing her by the waist.

"Tarrant, Tarrant Hightopp what are you doing? Put me down!" She yelled, kicking her legs and flailing her arms.

"As you wish, my fair one," He yelled, walking into the water and trying to ignore the stinging cold. He tossed her in and she gave a yelp, landing a good few feet out. She was drenched now, shuddering slightly, but she stayed where she was at. An angry look loomed in her green eyes.

"Alice, are you alright?" Tarrant asked with a laugh.

"Why don't you come out here and see?" She chortled, throwing her arm into the water and hitting him with a splash. As he arrived closer to her she suddenly shot under the water. He felt something grab his ankle and let out a cry of surprise. The next thing he knew he was underwater, moving his arms to keep from sinking too far below. When he surfaced he saw Alice's laughing face.

"See, the water is wonderful," She laughed and he drew her close. As he wrapped her arms around her chest he could still tell she was cold, her nipples were erect under her shut and it made him shudder with more than just the cold. Alice did her best to squirm out of his grip. He dunked her under and she came up sputtering. "You're going to pay for that!" The two began a splashing fight, the water become less frigid and more enjoyable as their bodies grew accustomed to its temperature. They were equal opponents, Alice splashing Tarrant a couple times only to dive underneath and upset his balance. Tarrant would then grab hold of Alice, sending her a few more feet out. He was ashamed to say he enjoyed catching her by grabbing her around the chest, her breast still responding to the changing environments.

After awhile Alice grew tired of the catching and dunking so she made her way to shallow water. There she taught Tarrant how to cup his two hands together and send water squirting out of them by quickly clasping them together. They pretended to be snarks, sneaking up on one another for a time and surprised the other with a water squirt to the face. Tarrant enjoyed watching Alice giggle with glee as she got him every time, he would do his best to shake the water from his red hair and face.

Around noon Tarrant's stomach began to cry out in hunger and he smiled over to Alice who was serenely floating on her back a few inches away. "Are you ready for lunch, my fair one?"

"I am so hungry, indeed I am." She upset her balance as she went to stand upright. Tarrant helped the blonde girl up and out of the water, the two racing toward the blanket with glee. They quickly had the basket open and began feasting upon the tea cakes. Mirana had provided Tarrant with a container that would keep tea warm and together the two began to polish that off as well. When the time came for cake Alice shook her head.

"I want to see what Mirana has sent us." She smiled wickedly as she opened the cold basket. She reached inside and pulled out a stick with frozen ice attached to it. "I've never seen one of these before." She marveled, looking at a pink pop she pulled from the basket.

"It's a frozen lollipop. You take a stick and place it in a mold of juice and put it among ice until it freezes." He said with a smile. Alice took a lick and smiled.

"Mmmm it takes like squimberry." She began to lick the pop more furiously, which made Tarrant gulp. She was thoroughly enjoying the treat, he could decipher from her eager sucks and glorious licks. It was beginning to cause him to swell which was making him uncomfortable. Damn the phallic looking ice pop. He tried his best to focus on something else. "Really Tarrant, you should have one." Alice drew his attention to her again. She was sucking on the end with her delicate mouth, the juice melted quickly and trailed down her chin and into her swim suit. No doubt it was dripping upon her succulent breasts. Tarrant shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, as she licked the end of the ice lollipop.

"Nrrg…nothing." Tarrant responded. He needed to go for a walk soon; the swelling in his black and white striped swimming costume was becoming uncomfortable. Alice finished over the treat with noisy licks and sucks which caused him to grow even harder. The juice that had melted had stained her chin and he wanted desperately to lean over to kiss it off. Alice leaned closer to him, reaching out to place a hand on his thigh.

"Oh, my," She whispered, noticing the bulge for the first time. "I suppose that is quite the dilemma." She looked up at him with her murky green eyes.

"Ahlice," He couldn't help but let his brogue slip. How embarrassing was it that he was aroused by his love and her summer afternoon treat.

"I suppose I'll just have to fix this," Alice grinned, placing a kiss upon his lips. He trapped her by grabbing hold of her neck and began to lick off the dried juice of her pale skin. She moaned in ecstasy as he kissed and licked at her pale neck and breasts.

"Ah, ah...you first Tarrant." Alice responded as he pulled the top portion of her bathing costume off. He just wanted to get the remaining juice off of those glorious twins that sat upon her chest. But she rolled him over, working down the trousers of his swim costume. She pulled them off and flung them aside, smiling at the erection that looked back to her.

"Oh, Tarrant, it's a good thing I had my warm up today." She grinned up at him before placing her hot mouth on the end of his tip. He shuddered in pleasure. Gently she licked the end in quick circles, backing off every couple seconds so that the feeling didn't become too much. With her hands she began to pump his shaft. He couldn't help but moan aloud which only seemed to encourage her. Her sugar swelled tongue began to make its way down his long, purple length as he braced himself against the blanket. She looked to be enjoying this much more than the iced lollipop. She took a moment to lick off a dribble of his seed before making her way to his tea bags. She began to suck them gently causing him to scream her name. Her thumb would caress his tip every so often. He was jerking in want.

"Puhlez Ahlice, jes' ge' meh off." He moaned as she made her way up his shaft again. She nibbled slightly on his erection, her tongue swirling up its length. He reached down to entwine his fingers in her hair. She groaned and then began to lick and suck the tip. She moved more quickly, her hands making their way up and down his shaft in a twisting motion. It wasn't long until Tarrant's body became stiff with climax and he met his release. Alice was there to lick up his juices and suck on the end.

"Mmmm, I much prefer Tarrant juices." She said with a naughty smile. Tarrant's inner madness had been released. He pounced upon Alice and quickly began to make his mouth's way to her breasts.

"Ah cahn say tha' Ah've 'ad many a practice on ahce pops." He said with a teasing grin before he began to work on her breasts. He began at the outside of the mounds, licking and nipping the skin in circular patterns. Alice moaned and her fingers entwined in his hair. He grinned, stopping to suck tantalizing slow on the spots of her breasts where the juices had dripped. She pushed upon his forehead as he finally made his way to her nipples, which had been erect from the cold before. They were dry from being exposed to the sun but he now rewet them with his eager mouth. He began to suck hard as she moaned in pleasure. His hand made his way down her body and under her trousers, his fingers reaching in between her round legs. She was wet and ready but he still needed a couple more moments to recover. So after assuring that her nipples were hard with stimulation he began to make his way down her taught stomach, stopping to dart his tongue into her belly button. He pulled her trousers off slowly, kissing her hips with small growls. She moaned, parting her legs in instinct, his body came between them. He moved to her thighs, gently nipping and sucking on them.

"Oh, Tarrant." She moaned, reaching down to his head. He smiled as he went for her center.

"Ah thenk et's tyme tah show yeh wha' kinda pop lickeh Ah am." He purred in his brogue and went for her pink, moist petals. He began to lick gently, his tongue stiff against her core. She shuddered and screamed his name. Her hips began to buckle and he smiled. "Eh, eh no' yeht," He teased and then gently flicked his tongue up to her swollen pink clit. He immediately began to suck it. She squirmed, her fingers raking in his hair, as he began to suck on her small mound. She was screaming his name and he smiled in his sucking as she moaned for him to lick "harder, harder!"

He complied, giving her small bud a nip which sent her over the edge. His mouth went to her slit and he began to lap up her juices. She was heaving from the climax he gave her but it wasn't time to stop yet. She pulled his shirt off and smiled. "The sun is quite warm when no clothes are on." She smiled. He kissed her neck, moving his torso between her legs. With a quick flick of his hips, his renewed erection entered her. She gasped, wrapping her arms around his body. She held tightly, he propping both of them up with his arms. His hips moved in rhythm into her, slowly at first. She held tightly to his skin.

"Faster, faster," She moaned with desire. He complied and began to move faster. Alice let go of his body and fell back on the blanket as he began to pound her. She moaned at the feeling of him, he was whispering her name huskily. Their breaths quickened and before long the two had reached their climax. Tarrant collapsed with joy on Alice, who was trying her best to cool down.

"We may need to go back into the water again," She said, perspiration on her forehead. Tarrant could feel his body dripping with sweat now that he was gaining feeling back to other areas of his body. He laughed.

"No point for bathing suits now." He commented and she laughed, crawling out from under him. She darted her way to the lake once again and jumped in, her nipples newly erected by the cold. Tarrant laughed and quickly raced to join her.

The day was perfect for making love outside, proven in the lake, on the blanket, and with more licks of a frozen lollipop by Alice and Tarrant. When Mirana asked them if they had an enjoyable time at the lake both answered with satisfaction. When questioned, however, about their interesting sunburns by their servants in waiting, however, both had a hard time finding an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This prompt can be found in the AiW Challenge Forum here:**

**.net/forum/Alice_in_Wonderland_Writing_Challenges/93035/**

**Please stop in to join the fun! And post some Challenges of your own!  
><strong>


End file.
